


Late Hours

by rosadellic



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, This is softer than what I'd usually write but I could not contain myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadellic/pseuds/rosadellic
Summary: Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker share an intimate moment. It goes just as she wanted.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Late Hours

_September 1997_

-

  
"What are you thinking about?" Jill's voice was incredibly soft, full of concern as she leaned lightly against the frame of his open office door. Wesker looked up from where he was shifting through some work related files, his sunglasses keeping her from seeing the bits of stress that were pooling in his eyes. 

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, Valentine. I suggest you head home before the weather picks up." The radio reported earlier in the afternoon that a heavy thunderstorm was going to roll over Raccoon City in the late evening hours and while he was sure Jill had her car, he didn't like to think about her getting caught in the rain. Since it was in the middle of September, there was a chance anyone could get sick from it. 

Jill didn't move, tilting her head lightly as she offered one of her small smiles.

It was a sight he would probably never tired of, as she was indeed very beautiful. Her eyes were a glittering sheen of ocean blue, slightly slanted in shape and she had a pair of lush lips that were always moisturized. Wesker knew of her mixed heritage, often thinking about how attractive she was with those roots and how it worked for her. Jill was beautiful. 

"I know I know, you don't want me to get caught in the rain but I brought an umbrella." She spoke up quietly, her short hair carefree with a gentle shine to it.

Wesker internally flinched at the word Umbrella but before he could let himself dwell on that, he placed the files into a folder before setting them inside one of his drawers. "It's a good thing you did, I fear the rain is coming down quiet hard." 

Jill smiled, a small laugh escaping from her. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, you know. How long have we've been through this? Don't you like me having check on you?" Well, she was right about that. Wesker could not deny this woman more than anyone he had with previous relationships, often wondering why kind of hold she held over him. Jill was one of a kind and he found himself thinking about her more than he should.

"While I do find your concern thoughtful, I do care about your well being, Miss Valentine." Wesker replied smoothly, this time standing up from his desk so he could grab his black coat that was hanging next to the door. Jill pouted somewhat before placing one hand on his bicep, her manicured nails looking immaculate against the dark blue of his shirt. He looked down at her soft hand, skin like fine ivory before meeting her soft eyes. 

"It's just us here you know? You don't have to keep putting up this facade in front of me Captain, I care about you. Can't you show me that in return for once?" Jill silently pleaded with those eyes of her, her cheeks flushed a bit pink and her lips looking oh so tempting under the dim light sitting on his wooden desk. Wesker sighed, hanging his coat back up before placing a gloved hand over hers. 

"I apologize... I admit I'm feeling a bit stressed tonight." Jill perked up at this new information before placing her hands on his broad shoulders. Although he was much stronger by her and could easily dispose of what she was trying to do, Wesker let himself be turned back around before finding himself being marched back towards his chair.

"What are you doing Jill?" 

"I'm getting you to relax for once, Captain. Your arms feel like bricks!" Jill over exaggerated but was happy when he let her boss him around just this once. Once she was able to make him sit back in his chair, she carefully swiveled it around so he was facing the board behind him and not facing the open door anymore.   
  
"Jill, I don't have time to play these games with you now can you please - _Oh_." Whatever he was going to say instantly fell quiet on his lips when her hands began firmly digging into the tense muscle between his pinched shoulder blades, her fingers doing an excellent job of making him forget how to talk momentarily. 

She smiled warmly as she worked her hands over the tense muscle in his shoulders, feeling how hard it was. _Did he ever take a break?_

After staying silent for a few moments with her hands trying to loosen the knots in his back, Jill slid one hand upwards to carefully knead at the high of his neck. Wesker didn't move but was relaxed into her touch silently, his eyes closed and his breaths coming out evenly from how good that felt, now knowing why people went to get these done professionally. 

When Wesker let out the most mute sigh she heard, Jill leaned over a bit to try and inspect his face. "How does that feel, Captain?" Her voice was so soothing compared to the people he had to talk to most of the time so he was grateful for it now. Wesker finally let himself lean back into her touch, her fingers now digging a bit harder into the muscles in his traps making him feel things that were new to him. 

"It feels adequate." Pursing her lips together because that was all she was going to get out of her stubborn Captain, Jill let it be before focusing on the muscles that were tightly knotted underneath his shoulder blades. With the right amount of pressure, she dug her hands and fingers into the taught muscle as best as she could. Surprisingly, she got most of it to layer out evenly and she felt pride in that. Jill figured the man was stressed out beyond limits so she was glad she was able to help him relieve some of it. 

Not in the way she personally wanted but hopefully, one of these days came down to it. They had gotten a bit closer over a few weeks since being she decided to start staying late after hours to help him get any work done. 

Not only was Wesker was just as quiet as he was in an office full of his subordinates, he was the same way late at night and probably at home too. He was pretty preserved and opted to keep things about his life private and she respected that but Jill thought he was mysterious but in a way she found enchanting, it made her want to get to know him more. 

After applying a bit more pressure in the space between his shoulder blades, Jill bit down on her lower lip before gently skating her nails across his shoulders, the strong muscle showing underneath the fabric of his shirt. Wesker always looked so strong, his shirt stretching quite appealingly over his body and Jill couldn't lie to herself or anyone, often thought about what he looked like with nothing on at all.

Her cheeks flushing a bit, she pushed those thoughts away before teasingly running one finger near the base of his hairline. 

Wesker actually jilted a bit at the touch before quickly pulling himself up right so he could stare back at her. "Miss Valentine." He warned in that solid voice she was very familiar with but instead of apologizing like most would, she decided to own up to her feelings. They were both alone, it was just the both of them here and no one would see. It was almost perfect. 

"I'm sorry Captain I... I don't know what came over me." Jill spoke with a hint of dainty smile, her eyelashes fluttering a bit and Wesker stared at the women with an unknown expression, his eyes being well hidden keeping her from seeing such emotions. She continued on however, too caught up with her feelings to stop now.

"I've been meaning to tell you how I've felt for such a long time but I've never had the courage... but if it's nothing you want, I'll stop. I don't want to disrespect you in any way, sir." 

Wesker was not to be deterred and continued glaring at the woman, having been through this same scenario with a woman from his past. She was just as striking as Jill and would resort to the same tactics that she often did, casually giving him those flirtatious eyes and smiling like she was purely innocent with no fault on her mind. It had been quite a while since he was courted but he couldn't deny what he thought of Jill or how much he respected her abilities as a member of S.T.A.R.S. 

After contemplating on what to for a few prolonged seconds, Wesker slowly got up from his chair before looking down into her eyes, knowing his small tact of intimidation worked because she took a few steps back out of his personal space. Jill never really measured the height difference between them before but now that she had the chance, he towered over her small five foot five frame with the kind of contrast she adored. Tall men was her weakness and right now, it was working. 

"You will forgive me for doing this then, I'm sure." Wesker said but that familiar smirked eased it's way onto his thin lips, her heart beat suddenly increasing in speed as he continued to advance on her. He didn't let her slip away so quickly before slipping one steely around her waist so he could bring them body to body, loving the way her curvaceous figure synced up perfectly with his. 

"Forgive you for what?" Jill questioned but she knew exactly what was going to happen, her eyes glinting over with that familiar mischievous he had grown used too. 

Instead of giving her a verbal answer, Wesker closed the distance between them as he pressed his lips against her. Jill reacted just as quickly as he knew she would, eyes closing before she began giving more into the kiss, one of her hands finding his neck while the other held onto his arm, his forearm lined with intense muscle. Wesker was one for control and she didn't mind that, letting him take control of the kiss so he could carefully start backing her against the wall. 

Moaning into the kiss softly, Jill wrapped both of her arms around his neck and tossed all care out of the window. There was no one around to see them this way and although there was a small ounce of regret for doing this here, she didn't care anymore. Her Captain was all she had been wanting over the past few weeks and now that she was getting what she wanted in the firm of a damn good kiss, she truly didn't care anymore. 

Wesker pulled back until he had her bottom lip between his teeth, gently tugging before deciding to move onto her neck, littering the sensitive area with small nips and kisses. Jill smiled into the sensation, letting out breathy moans from the work he was putting into teasing her neck, her lips stained pink and glistening.

He smelled incredibly good, whatever scent of his cologne he had one was fresh to her, strong but fresh. It had to be expensive, Jill's fingers tightening in his shirt when their lips met again.

"I didn't know you could be so passionate, Captain." Jill spoke in between his mouth assaulting hers, her cheeks glowing from his ministrations. Wesker stopped and pulled back as if he realized where the two of them were, that familiar smirk forming on his thin lips, giving her another remind of who was in charge here and who he was. "There a lot of things you do not know about me, Jill. There are some things that you will never know but I think you understand."

Jill tilted her again, keeping her arms locked around his neck even as the two of them were just standing together, her body against his and his against hers. He felt solid and toned, no doubt having the body that he should and it just made her all the more willing to get him out of his uniform one of these days. Tonight was not the night of that, though.

"Why wouldn't I? I know when a man wants privacy and I'm willing to listen." Jill chided gently, smiling when his smirk slightly faded into a genuine smile. "I am glad you understand but for now, do you mind if we continue this another time? You have caught me off guard and there are some important things I have to tend to later on tonight."

While her mind was flooded with curious thoughts of what he could be doing, Jill knew it was none of her business to pry and went along with the flow.

As long as Wesker was serious about that offer, then she was willing to do whatever he wanted and more because good things come from waiting, she knew that from personal experience. 

"That's no problem but don't leave a girl hanging for too long, Wesker. I don't know what I'll do if someone else as tall and handsome as you comes walking by." Jill smiled when she felt his hands tighten from their position of her hips before he pulled her a bit more close to his body, trying to erase any space between them. 

"I find that highly unlikely Jill. I am well worth the wait if you're willing to give it a try." Wesker flirting back in that dark tone of voice had Jill's knees threatening to buckle but she held on because she wasn't going to be pushed around that easily. The bedroom was a different story when it came to that but since they were still in the office, she wasn't going to let him win that easily. 

Running her fingers across his cleanly shaven jaw, Jill looked up into her reflection in his sunglasses and smiled again, her lips shimmering somewhat.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, sir." Pressing her index finger onto his lips, she offered him a wink before escaping his arms and out into the darkened office, the door opening and closing before he was left alone. 

Wesker watched her go with an amused expression before smirking slightly, running one hand over his slicked back hair. Jill was something he was going to invest himself in a bit but he had a feeling it was going to be something to look forward too. Perhaps for the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff and crap. It's badly written but this is my brain at 2am.


End file.
